


Just in case

by Odestaholyship



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, I love them too much, SKAM, Yousana, dorks being dorks, i write about them definitely too much, obvious flirting is obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odestaholyship/pseuds/Odestaholyship
Summary: Anonymous asked: "sana x yousef exchanging phone numbers :)"





	Just in case

When Sana stepped out of her room, her eyes glued to the screen of her phone, it would be an understatement to say that she was startled when she bumped into someone’s chest. An exclaim of surprise escaped her lips, and she looked up from her phone to see Yousef, grinning from ear to ear.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you - damn, I see you’re busy. That must be one interesting phone,” Yousef said with a teasing tone, making Sana raise her eyebrows in an attempt to buy herself some time to come up with a witty comeback.

“I see you’re living here these days. Having some separation anxiety from Elias, already? I think he’s in the kitchen,” she said, making Yousef laugh and run his hand through his messy hair in a nervous manner. He shook his head, flashing Sana another one of his adorable smiles she so liked.

“Nahh, just on my way to the bathroom,” he said with a mischievous glimmer in his brown eyes that told Sana that he was lying about the bathroom - that, and the fact that the bathroom was at the other side of the apartment. Either Yousef was a really bad liar or he didn’t really care about getting caught - both seemed suitable for his nature.

“Oh, you were? Well then I reaally hate to tell you that you’re a bit lost, pal,” Sana said with a smirk and watched as Yousef leaned to a nearby doorway in an obvious attempt to seem relaxed and chill. He gave the girl a small shrug as an answer, giving his lie away immediately: he was not going to the bathroom. This was all part of his little plan, which made Sana kind of impressed.

“You said it. And I was wondering if you wanted to give me your number,” the boy said with a blunt tone, making Sana raise her eyebrows again. Yousef apparently saw the questions in her expression, since he was quick to continue: “You know, just in case I get lost again.”

For the first time in Yousef’s presence, Sana let herself laugh. It wasn’t loud, it didn’t last long, but it was just enough to let Yousef see the twinkle in her dark eyes and her smile that managed to make him smile, too. And when her laughter faded in a few seconds, he could still hear it in the silence, still see the joy in her eyes. And for a fleeting second he was not only happy, but proud that he was the one who made her laugh.

“Uh, I guess. Just in case,” Sana answered, shaking her head. Yousef smiled again, that kind of smile that reached from ear to ear and light up his entire face. He handed his phone to the girl and ran his hand through his hair again, and Sana typed in her number and handed the phone back to Yousef.

“Thanks - I’ll text you,” Yousef with a grin, “if I get lost again, I mean. _Just_ in case.”

Sana shook her head and smiled at the floor. “Yeah, just in case.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! remember to comment your feedback xx


End file.
